


Help!

by moriartyismyking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyismyking/pseuds/moriartyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich's dishwasher has flooded the kitchen so he texts Jim to come and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelightfulSepsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulSepsis/gifts).



> For my RP twin, because TempErr and I are on the same page when it comes to these boys.

17:03 Richie (Mobile): Help!

17:12 Me: What?

17:13 Richie (Mobile): Kitvhen's flooded & I don't knpw what to do :'(

Jim rolled his eyes at the garbled text, toying with the idea of sending someone in his place; perhaps a plumber, or a cleaner, maybe even both but he dismissed the idea quickly. Knowing Rich as he did, he guessed there would be snivelling involved and he'd sooner die than allow anyone on his payroll see his mirror image snivelling like a child. Besides, there were certain checks that would have to be made before anyone was permitted to enter Richard's flat and it would be quicker to just sort out whatever mess it was that his brother had got himself into this time himself. Jim got up from behind his desk and pulled his suit jacket on, leaving the office with a put upon sigh as he quickly fired off one final text.

17:17 Me: Don't do anything. Just wait.

Rich put his phone back in his pocket and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. He wasn't even sure what had happened, one minute the dishwasher had been happily filling up with water like any other day and the next minute his kitchen floor was covered in a rapidly expanding puddle of soapy water. He'd panicked, torn between switching the machine off and risk being electrocuted seeing as he was standing in a puddle or just retreat to safety and ask Jim to help. He had, of course, chosen to retreat into the bathroom where he still sat perched on the lid of the toilet waiting for his brother to arrive. Jim would be angry, he just knew it and Rich hated himself for being so helpless but the sight of all that mess on the floor was just unbearable and he couldn't cope with it. His anxiety had gotten much worse since Jim's 'death' and subsequent leave of absence, cleanliness and order being the only things that would appease it.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Sniffing and wiping at his eyes one final time to remove any lingering trace of tears, Rich made his way through the hall and back into the kitchen to greet his brother. "What's wrong with it?" He asked softly.

Jim turned the dishwasher off, ignoring his twin's red eyes, "How the fuck would I know?" He snapped, carefully removing his suit jacket, hanging it on the door handle. "Really, Richard, this is utterly ridiculous."

Rich said nothing for a moment, there really wasn't any need seeing as the question had obviously been a rhetorical one, "Thank you for coming," he finally ventured.

The older twin rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the dustpan and brush from under the sink, sweeping the water into the dustpan, "Bucket," he instructed through gritted teeth without looking up.

Richard scrambled to the storage cupboard in the hall and retrieved a mop bucket, passing it to his brother who deposited the contents of the dustpan into it. Watching awkwardly from across the room, Rich wished there was some way he could make up for the inconvenience he had caused Jim but he couldn't think of anything.

It took around twenty minutes for Jim to get the kitchen back to it's usual state and, when he had done so, Rich ventured to thank him once more but he was cut off before he had the chance, "There'll be a new dishwasher delivered first thing in the morning because I'm _not_ doing this for you again, Richard, do I make myself clear?"

The actor nodded, averting his eyes from his brother's penetrating gaze, "Yes."

Jim stood up, dusting himself off and draped his suit jacket over his right arm. Without any further comment, the elder twin left the flat and his brother knew that he was lucky Jim had even come at all. Richard pottered around in the kitchen for a little while after Jim left, removing his dishes from the machine and stacking them on the work top ready to wash by hand. Having had half the floor covered in dish water he also felt compelled to wash the whole thing over to make it more 'even'. He wasn't entirely sure that it was a rational urge but it would irritate him until he did it so he decided to just get it over and done with.

He was startled half way through the chores by a knock at the door and he wondered if Jim had forgotten something when he left. It didn't seem likely to be his twin though because Jim never knocked, ever.

"Stuffed Crust Veggie Supreme with extra onions for Mr Brook?"

Rich stared at the pizza delivery man in confusion, "But, I didn't-" "I'd just take it if I were you, Sir, it's been paid for." The delivery man blatantly didn't care whether he had ordered it or even if he wanted it so long as he took it.

Richard did take the pizza seeing as technically it was his, not to mention that it was his favourite and thanked the delivery man politely before closing the door. He grinned, removing his phone from his pocket.

18:37 Me: My favourite. Yummy :) x

18:59 Jamie (Work): Not cooking /and/ cleaning for you in the same day, Richie.


End file.
